Busytown Mysteries
Busytown Mysteries, also known as Hurray for Huckle!, is an american television series. Episodes Each of the following episodes consists of two cartoons. Season One (2007) # The Big Apple Mystery / The Twisty Line Mystery # The Mystery Wheel / Busytown Blue-Bottoms # The Mystery of the Lost Parrot / The Monster Mystery # The Troubles with Bubbles / Little Orphan Egg # The Lighthouse Ghost Mystery / Cornfield Confusion # The Sticky Stuff Mystery / Up, Up and Away # Six Little Muffins / The Crashing Cans Mystery # The Invisible Cake Snatcher / On the Move # Litterbug Busters / There Might Be Giants # Where's Junior? / The Secret Club Mystery # The Playground Mystery / The Crazy Clock Mix-Up Mystery # The Cheese Car Chomp Mystery / Where's the Hero? # The Mystery of the Unbreakable Bread / The Missing Pickle Car Mystery # Chain of Mysteries / The Mystery of the Unfinished Painting # The Vanishing Tiara Mystery / The Postage Stamp Mystery # The Pretty Park Mystery / The Missing Museum Statue Mystery # The Bank Note Mystery / The Flying Saucer Mystery # The Smudged Letter Mystery / The Mystery Present # The Falling Fruit Mystery / The Dragon Hunters # The Disappearing Swimming Hole / The Forgotten Fire Hose Mystery # The Disappearing Home Mystery / The Flipping, Flying, Slipping, Sliding Mystery # The Mystery of the Unpopular Pizzeria / The Silly Scarecrow Mystery # Huckle, Where's My Apple Car? / The Dirty Laundry Mystery # The Eight Shoes Mystery / The Something in the Woods Mystery # The Borrowed Book Mystery / The Mystery of the Missing Mystery Books # The Mystery of the High Jumper / The Mystery of the Summer Snowman Season Two (2009–2010) # The Mystery of the Mumbling Mummy / The False Alarm Mystery # The Sandcastle Squasher / The Strange Ski Tracks Mystery # The Mislaid Sketchbook Mystery / The Hot and Cold Mystery # The Missing Cookie Coupon Mystery / The Mystery of the Broken Boat # The Disappearing Dolly Mystery / The Vanishing Vehicle Mystery # Now You See It, Now You Don't / The Mystery of the Missing Pirate Gold # Mysterious Coloring T-Shirt / The Metal Finger Mystery # The Mystery of the Lost Camera / The Jellybean List Mystery # The Vanishing Hopscotch Mystery / The Hidden Treasure Mystery # The Busytown Lake Monster Mystery / The Bad Driver Mystery # The Flattened Field Mystery / The Flying Potatoes Mystery # The Red Spot Painter Mystery / The Teeny Weeny Piano Mystery # The Lost Key Mystery / The Door Knocker Mystery # The Totally Fishy Mystery / The Radio Message Mystery # The Numbered Papers Mystery / The Sour Milk Mystery # The Delayed Delivery Mystery / The Busytown Fairies Mystery # The Mystery of the Lost Bag / The Flat Tire Mystery # Huckle Unlocks a Mystery / The Messy Car Mystery # The Achoo Mystery / The Missing Laundry Mystery # The Not News Mystery / The Big Tooth Mystery # The Big 10 Mystery / The Whistle Blower Mystery # The Mystery Invitation / A Spoon Full of Mystery # The Whoop Whoop Whoop Mystery / The Missing Mayor Mystery # The Apple Orchard Spaceman Mystery / The Pick and Run Mystery # The Sleeptown Mystery / The Mystery of the Switched Cars # The Admiral Hornblast's Nameplate Mystery / The Secret Spy Ring Mystery Category:TV Shows Category:CBS Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Qubo Category:Noggin